dreamllandfandomcom-20200213-history
Travelers
Travelers are humans who live in the real world when awake and are conscious beings of Dreamland. Like common dreamers, they can enter Dreamland when they sleep but they are aware that Dreamland is real. When in Dreamland they have powers to aid them and to defend themselves. This power awakens when one conquers his/her fear of something in a nightmare. All have different goals and motivation. Some Travelers are marked as heroes in Dreamland, others are marked as being very dangerous and evil. They are often divided into group of travelers or affiliated to a Kingdom under Nightmare Lords or orders. Travelers are all ranked in the SMB Ranking. This ranking is divided in three Leagues. The Special League, the Major League and the Baby League depending on the traveler powers, the amount of time being a traveler, and their exploits or potential. Few exceptions occur when Travelers are not ranked, like Toro Picana, Grandma Volga or Carl Gustav Jung. According to the 10th volume, 15% of the human population are travelers. According to the real Dream mag, only 30% of them survive the first year. Characteristics *Dreamland seems to enhance travelers physical abilities. Terrence has been seen to jump higher than a human could, Jimmy has enough raw power to lift an huge rock from ten times his size and Savane is often seen surviving damage that would kill any humans in real life. *Travelers can not have more than one power coming from their fears or phobia. Some Dreamland's magical items can give travelers different powers though. *The damage dealt to a traveler, even the most serious ones, are all healed each time he awakes from his dreams or nightmare. However certain weapons or powers have the power to deal permanent damage to a traveler in Dreamland. The Dream keys Fatal and Darkness power are known to inflict this kind of wounds. *When a traveler dies in the real world, he disappears from Dreamland and his soul goes to the legendary place called Edenia. Carl Gustav Jung is the only exception to this rule that we are aware of. When a traveler dies in Dreamland, he simply become a dreamer again and his memory about Dreamland is erased. He has the possibility to overcome another fear of his in order to become a traveler again. If he does so, he will not recover his memory about his past traveler activity. *Travelers all speak the same language in Dreamland. They all understand each others in the world of dream despite coming from different countries all over the real world. *A traveler have the possibility to think of one other traveler or dreamer before sleeping in order to appear next to him in Dreamland. *Travelers seems to be dressed randomly in Dreamland. It is not known whether they decide to be dressed in a certain way or if the decision belong to some unknown force in Dreamland. Some travelers have constant attire while others have different clothes each time they go to the world of dream. Permanent Travelers *Under certain conditions a traveler can become a permanent inhabitant of Dreamland. The two cases known are travelers in comatose state in the real world and the Ethernya wielder. Category:World of Dreamland